The First Time
by technofever
Summary: From Inner Circle. A visit from Reed surprises Josh, as she finally tells him how she feels... Josh POV


So, this was supposed to be short and sweet.. not too much to it. Though, it was requested so I decided...why not ;) Anyways I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews on my previous stories.. I love reading your reviews. I usually just ask that you guys enjoy the story.. but it does make me happy when you actually do take the time to review without me asking so thanks!

**Disclaimer**: KB's.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't feel weird?" Trey asked as he started to put his jacket on.

"Well, not anymore." I replied, sitting on my bed looking at the floor. Yesterday, I had been feeling so unusually tired, and everything I did had felt like I was moving in slow motion but when I woke up this morning, I couldn't remember if it was all a dream or not, until Trey confirmed how I had been acting last night.

"I don't know, it's probably just my meds acting up." I said running a hand through my wet curls while holding the towel at my waist with the other.

"Okay, if you're sure." he said with both eyebrows raised. "well I'm heading out now, I'll see you later man." he gave me one final nod while backing up towards the door.

I got up from my unmade bed to secure the towel around my waist and looked out the big window to my left; just something I liked to do every morning out of habit.

Although, when I went to turn around, I wasn't prepared for what I saw next.

It was Reed. Standing in the doorway. With her mouth slightly parted and her eyes gleaming as they slowly traced along my half-naked body.

I saw her gulp after a few seconds, and I had to make sure my smile wasn't as goofy as it felt.

"What are you doing here?" I said, still smiling at her reaction.

Her eyes were now staring at my biceps with some weird expression I couldn't decipher. "I…" she trailed off.

It was so unusual to see Reed like this. She was usually coherent with her words and thoughts, but at the moment, she seemed to have forgotten why she _had _come here.

And then I realized that I really didn't need to know _why_ she had come here, though maybe I could take advantage while she still was.

I took two quick steps towards her, my hands tangling into her soft hair and hers, grasping onto my arms for dear life. Our lips collided as she instantaneously moved in sync with mine. My hair was still wet from my recent shower so I could feel little droplets of water falling onto my back, and with every drop, it felt like ice compared to the heat building up in my body.

My hands slowly moved from her neck, grazing her arms and landing on her waist as she took a step towards me, feeling every part of her against mine. We started stumbling while her warm hands pushed against my chest directing me towards the bed, and our feet getting tangled with each step.

Finally I dropped onto the bed, my towel still secured around my waist, while her lips continued to move against mine so passionately.

"Wait!" She said suddenly, pulling away from me.

I opened my eyes slowly, feeling so confused and suddenly cold from the abruptness. "What? Did I…Are you…What?"

I was so lost. Did I do something wrong? Omigod was my towel still on? I looked down to check just in case. It was still there. Did I miss something? I just looked at Reed, trying to understand what just happened.

She gave me an apologetic look before she got up off me and took a few steps back away from the bed, all the while, taking deep breaths.

After a few moments she stood up straight and said, "I didn't come here for this," her voice was firm but still a bit breathless.

I immediately sat up straight on the bed putting my legs over the side of the bed, and placing my arms over my lap trying to prepare myself for the worst to come, or whatever reason she had for stopping in the middle of a heated make out.

I looked up at her face, thinking of possible reasons she could have come here but nothing came up. "Okay. Why did you come here?"

She continued to look me firmly in the eyes, while I saw from the corner of mine, her fists slowly unclenching beside her. Whatever she was about to say, she was concentrating on it very deeply because I could barely see her breathing or blinking.

And then she said the most beautiful words that had ever graced her lips.

"Josh, I love you."

My face instantly shot up, while my body followed. I was now standing, looking at Reed with so much love that I thought my chest would explode. She was the most beautiful, the smartest and caring person I had ever known… and she loved me. Reed Brennan, loved _me. _

Without a word, I leaned in to kiss her, more slowly this time and more softly, all the while, holding her against me so that she'd never slip from my grasp again.

I pulled back ever so slightly and said, "I love you, too."

At those words, her face softened as if she had been relieved to hear me return it. I was momentarily confused as to why she would ever think I didn't love her back, but then she smiled up at me, with no sign of regret written on her features. Just pure love.

"You have no idea how long I've been biting my tongue to keep from saying that to you" my voice came out as a whisper. My mind started flashing back to the times where I had almost slipped up or last winter, when I had stood there, saying those three words only for the wind to hear.

"After that day when you stopped me—"

"I know. I'm sorry," she said, clearly remembering that day too. "But it doesn't matter anymore. Now you can say it as much as you want."

I took a step back, my eyebrows raised with amusement. "Really? You mean I can say I love you? I love you, I love you, I love you?" I teased.

She started laughing at my eagerness to say 'I love you' and I couldn't help but laugh at how good it sounded too.

"I like the way it sounds, just coming off my tongue," I said while swaying my hand in a poetic manner.

I glanced behind her, and saw that it was almost time for breakfast so I quickly turned towards my closet and pulled out a blank white t-shirt and pulled it over my body. After my head was free, I saw Reed still intent on watching me, and I couldn't help but try it aloud again.

"I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. Huh. Cool." I smiled goofily.

"Okay. Let's not wear it out on the first day," she tried saying sarcastically but at the same time, enjoying the sound of it herself.

"Yeah, yeah. You and your rules." I joked.

I pulled out a pair of plaid blue boxer briefs and skilfully pulled them under the towel doing the same with my cords, then yanking the towel off from around my waist.

After putting on my shoes and grabbing my bag from the floor, I went to the door and opened it saying, "Breakfast, my love?" I laughed.

"Why, yes, my love" She returned with a laugh of her own.

I leaned in and got her on the lips before she crossed the threshold, then simultaneously reached for her hand when we got into the hall.

As we walked towards the cafeteria, our hands swinging by our side, the flashback of last December began to fade from my memory, being replaced by a new one as I repeated I love you, I love you, over in my mind…

* * *

:)

shouts to:

midnight mystique  
ilovetoread38  
bzwitme23  
babylopez2008  
Sarah-Blureberry  
Privateserieslvr  
REEDHOLLISMCAFERTYWANNABE  
xMariana Radcliffex  
andy19  
NoelleLange32  
James5  
Rebecca Bookie

For always reviewing my stories ! TY.


End file.
